A Second Chance
by AlexandreaLily107
Summary: Harry Potter has a second Godfather and it might not be who you expect, "Severus Snape". Since Sirius, has passed on, he is obviously incapable of looking after Harry. Will Severus be able be to stand the teenager for a while? Or will he still despise him since he's Lily and James's son? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, however I do own the OC's in this story.**

*~ **A Second Chance** ~*

**Chapter One**

_Summary: Harry Potter has a second Godfather and it might not be who you expect, "Severus Snape". Since Sirius, has passed on, he is obviously incapable of looking after Harry. Will Severus be able be to stand the teenager for a while? Or will he still despise him since he's Lily and James's son? Please Read and Review!_

* * *

Harry awoke feeling groggy, his Aunt always found a way to interrupt his sleep. Pulling the blankets closer to his emaciated frame, he urged himself to go back to sleep, the bland insalubrious breakfast his Aunt had put through the cat flap sometime before lay forgotten.

"Harry, get up this instance!" Petunia shrieked, her fists pounding against the door.

Harry groaned for he had obviously fallen back to sleep. He had dreamt of his Mother, with her vibrant red hair. Their identical emerald eyes, hers having been full of hope and admiration. It had felt so painstakingly real, but out of all her facial features, he couldn't shake her sincere smile that had embroidered itself into his mind. If he could have had it his way, he would have slept all day to escape the painful reality.

Harry missed neither the disturbing dreams, nor the startling flashes of insight into Voldemort's mind.

However, Harry felt guilty. Sirius was gone and he was dreaming about his mother and it had been blissful, but even though he didn't miss the disturbing dreams, he thought that Voldemort would have been able to access his mind easier now that he was in such a vulnerable state and fill his mind with the flashes of Sirius's death over and over again until he went insane.

Since his arrival at the Dursleys for the summer, Harry had spent majority of his time lying in bed, refusing meals and staring at the misted window, full of the chilled emptiness that he had come to associate with Dementors.

Harry quickly got dressed into clothes Dudley had decided to give him on his arrival for the summer holidays they were in a decent condition compared to what he normally received. These clothes were only faded and worn. Harry had noticed that the dementor attack the previous year had knocked some sense into his cousin.

Harry finally picked up enough nerve to eat the stale bread coated in margarine. It was like clumps of glue in his mouth. With each bite, he washed it down with milk. If he didn't his Aunt would have called him a wasteful freak who didn't appreciate her food and would have given him more chores around the house as punishment.

During the day, Harry was mainly left alone to his own devices. His Aunt had taken Dudley to a uniform shop in London to get him a new Smeltings Academy school uniform as he had lost quite a bit of weight since Harry had last seen him. Dudley had obviously stuck to the regime his school nurse had set him and had apparently taken up boxing and weightlifting during the school year becoming the school champion. This had helped him in losing his poundage which his aunt referred to as puppy fat; he was still rather large looking though, more like a human sized miniature pig.

When the Dursleys arrived home later that evening, Dudley paraded around the house in his somewhat smaller sized school uniform. Harry had just begun serving dinner; chicken schnitzel with a side of mash potato and steamed vegetables.

Harry was then sent to his room with a bowl of cold broth and a glass of ice water.

* * *

_Dear Harry, if it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven p.m. to escort you to The Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays. If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to The Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you. Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday, I am, yours most sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

Harry had read the letter so often since its arrival three days ago, that he already knew it off by heart. However, that didn't stop him stealing glances at the slanted writing every so often. He knew it was pointless to continue rereading Dumbledore's words; all he could do now was wait. Either Dumbledore was going to come, or he was not. But he had not packed. It just seemed too good to be true that he was going to be rescued from the Dursleys after a mere fortnight of their company, but Harry couldn't shrug off the feeling that something was going to go wrong – his reply to Dumbledore's letter might have gone astray; Dumbledore could have been prevented from collecting him; the letter might turn out not to be from Dumbledore at all, but a trick or a joke or trap! Harry had not been able to face packing and then being let down and having to unpack again.

The street lights suddenly went out and Harry knew immediately that it was Dumbledore coming to collect him. He sighed in relief and then rushed around grabbing anything in sight that had any significant value to him and threw it into his trunk.

Harry heard a knock at the front door and knew his uncle would be in a fit of rage since it was twelve o'clock at night.

He had completely forgotten to inform them that Dumbledore might be coming. Harry felt the urge to laugh and at the same time, the need to dissolve into panic. As he ran down the stairs, two at a time he came to an abrupt halt before he reached the bottom as he knew this was a time to stay clear of his uncle's reach especially when he was in one of his appalling moods. Harry composed himself and stayed in the shadows.

He could swear he heard his Uncle mutter, "Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?"

Harry's Uncle was hastily making his move to the front door in his puce dressing gown which he wore over his flannelette pyjamas.

"Good evening, you must be Mr Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"

Vernon stood, frozen in the doorway, his tiny eyes not believing what they saw.

"Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did not warn you that I was coming." Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle, but Vernon didn't find this at all funny instead his face went as vibrant as a plum and instead of rage now shone a murderous expression.

"Hello Harry, I must warn you there has been a slight change of plans." Dumbledore said.

Harry stepped away from the staircase, "Erm… Sir what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but you won't be spending the remainder of the summer holidays at The Burrow."

Was he to spend the reminder with the Dursleys? Harry didn't want to think of the repercussions if this were to be the case.

"Sir, why can't I go to the Burrow?" Harry asked solemnly.

"I'll explain on the way, but don't think badly of the Weasley's as they enjoy your company immensely. This change of plans was somewhat my fore doing, not there's. Now I'm going to assume that you haven't finished packing your things?"

"You're right Sir, I'll just erm… go and finish." Harry said and rushed up the stairs with his brass telescope and trainers in toe.

When Harry had come back down the stairs, ten minutes later with a packed trunk, he had expected that Dumbledore would be waiting for him in the hall ready to leave, expect Dumbledore had wanted to have further discussion with his Aunt and Uncle over how he would have to come back for another year for further protection.

"Now that we have done with formalities, and had our discussion over Harry's inheritance, I think it is high time for us to be off." Said Dumbledore.

* * *

Horace Slughorn was one of a kind; Harry didn't know if he liked the short stature man with his prominent eyes, large belly and enormous silvery walrus-like moustache. But, in a way he had been present, but also vain, and whatever he said to the contrary, he was much too surprised that Slughorn said that a Muggle-born could make a good witch or wizard especially from a man who had been the head of Slytherin house.

"Sir, where exactly am I going to be staying for the remainder of the holidays?" Harry asked.

"I am about to take you there the place of residence is Spinner's End. Ever heard of it?" Replied Dumbledore.

"Erm.. I think my aunt may have mentioned it once or twice."

"Yes, yes well Cokeworth is quite a quaint little town, now I need you to grab hold of my arm again."

Harry tightly gripped onto Dumbledore's arm, Budleigh Babberton vanished before his eyes and he was now standing in front of rows of brick houses.

"Ah, here we are Harry, Cokeworth, Spinner's End it's this one."

Dumbledore knocked on the door and not a second later the door was opened by no other than _Severus Snape_!

Snape's eyebrows were raised, his cold black eyes that held no warmth were fixed on Harry and his upper lip was curling. Harry felt as if his body was made of water, his current desire was to run as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He didn't know why Dumbledore had brought him here of all places. He felt very afraid, but most of all a burden.

"Severus, I'm sorry to intrude, have you been waiting long?"

"No not at all." Severus said though by his expression he was obviously annoyed.

"As you know this is a matter of grave importance."

"Yes, I received an owl from the Department for the Protection of Magical Children regarding Potter's current predicament this morning." Severus said coldly.

"What?" Harry mustered, he was stunned. Didn't they realise he was standing right in front of them.

"Oh, sorry Harry would you please wait inside; I just have something I essentially need to discuss with Professor Snape?"

"Umm, okay." He said.

He could feel Snape eyes trailing him, sending a shiver down his spine.

He'd walked into a sitting room where there were books in every crevice. It was quite dark and neglected; the only sources of light came from the dimly lit fireplace and the clouded windows which were in terrible need of a wipe down.

Snape and Dumbledore's conversation had gone on for a few mere minutes, it had however; felt like hours.

Once inside, Dumbledore sat down on the threadbare sofa whilst Snape sat in the old armchair. They were studying him with a sign of misfortune and Harry definitely didn't want their pity.

"Harry, your place of residence has temporarily changed as you will still of course have to return to the Dursley's next year for obvious reasons."

"Professor….?"

"We must abide by the rules of the Department for the Protection of Magical Children."

"Sir… I don't…understand what are you implying?"

"Typical." Severus muttered under his breath.

"Harry, early this morning both Professor Snape and myself received a letter from the Department for the Protection of Magical Children."

"What did this letter say?"

"This letter was enchanted after Sirius's passing another name suddenly appeared, that being of course Severus."

Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"No! Couldn't this…this letter of been a ruse a mistake?"

"No, I really don't believe so; this letter as I've already said was enchanted using extremely complex charm work…" Dumbledore paused suddenly. "Harry, this letter was written by your Mother."

Harry swallowed hard, his eyes focused on the letter that was in Dumbledore's hand.

"How about you read the letter for yourself," Dumbledore said compassionately.

Harry was shaking, he was too afraid to read the contents it upheld and he didn't want to believe that what Dumbledore was telling him was the truth.

Harry tried his hardest to pull himself together and finally grasped the letter from Dumbledore's decent hand and began to read his mother's elegant handwriting. It had given him some relief that his mother got to have her final say before she passed but, what they were saying was true, his enemy the one that punished him and made his life hell at the only place he afforded to call home when he wasn't at The Burrow was in fact his _Godfather_.

"Why… why… would my Mother do this?" Harry stammered.

"Potter, your Mother was much smarter than your idiotic Father we were…." Severus hesitated and didn't complete his sentence.

"Don't talk about my father that way… and I'll never consider you as my Godfather. Sirius is… was my… Godfather." Harry exclaimed looking distraught, his face welling with angry tears."

Snape might have been his Godfather by right, but that didn't mean he had to accept it.

"Severus maybe I should handle this?" said Dumbledore calmly.

Snape nodded with distaste.

"What Severus, is poorly trying to say is that during your Mother's time at Hogwarts, they were the best of friends and it is my belief that as a ruse into protecting you, she provided you with two Godfather's to throw the public off guard."

Harry slowly calmed himself down, wiping his tears on the back of his hand. His mother may have been best friends with Snape during their time at Hogwarts and had a valid reason to make him his Godfather, but his father would have profusely refused right? Harry's head was swimming, trying to think of an answer. Surly this predicament he was currently in had to of been one sided between his parents.

* * *

**Just to make sure you know this story is set during the summer holidays before Harrys sixth year at Hogwarts.**

**Also I do apologise if there are any grammatical mistakes this really isn't my area. I just love to write!**

**Please Review! It's nice to know what you guys thought of the story—good or bad.**

**If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to talk for whatever reasons please PM me I don't mind.**

**P.S - Go and read The Last Will and Testament of Lily Evans Potter by chrmisha if you haven't done so already, it is one of my absolute favourites. **

**TBC…**

**A.L107**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series it all belongs to J.K. Rowling however, I do own the OC's in this story.**

*~**A Second Chance**~*

**Chapter Two **

"_It is sadder to find the past again and find it inadequate to the present than it is to have it elude you and remain forever a harmonious conception of memory."_ \- **F. Scott Fitzgerald**

* * *

"Severus, I need to speak with Harry. Would you please give us some privacy?" Albus asked. Severus just waved his hand in an emotionless manner as an indication he had heard Albus and then continued to gaze out the dirty window holding a half drunken glass of firewhiskey.

Harry followed Dumbledore down the hall, and outside the dwelling onto the dimly lit cobble stone street of Spinner's End.

"Harry, I must take my departure as it is becoming quite late. But before I do, I have to tell you something of the utter most importance. Albus said.

Harry began to felt a sense of uneasiness. "What is it that you wanted to tell me Professor?"

Dumbledore paused, trying to think of a way of tell the teenager standing before him.

"Harry, Severus was appointed your Godfather at your christening…."

"If he was at my christening, then why doesn't he have any recollection of being there?" Harry interrupt, feeling confused.

"This is what I have been trying to tell you, the thing is, Severus has no memory of becoming your Godfather."

"How is this so?"

"It was once again your mother's doing because, as you might already know your father and Severus had a complicated relationship which lasted beyond their days of Hogwarts, but your mother had wanted them to reconcile so that Severus could be your second Godfather to keep you safe."

"Professor, wouldn't my father have refused, he hated Snape?"

"Yes, your father didn't trust him and was quite reluctant to have him as your second Godfather, however, he understood what he meant to your mother, and so he asked Lily to place a memory charm upon him after the christening until the day he was needed. Lily sealed it with the use of her enchanted letter which she kindly placed in the safe care of the of Department for the Protection of Magical Children."

Harry was stunned. How on earth did he know all this information? He asked himself.

By the looks that you are giving me, I understand that you must be deeply confused from my knowledge into this current insight and situation, but not to worry. I have gained this knowledge through a memory your mother gave to me shortly before her passing, as she didn't want to keep it within the walls of authority all-knowing that momentarily, I would give it to you if need be.

Harry nodded.

"Harry, Severus needs to see what the vile upholds so, please insure he gets this. Your mother also told me that you are also obliged to see its contents if you so wish it, but she did tell me that she didn't want you to as she knew what would have had to occur to make this current predicament possible." Albus said pulling out a glass vile from his robes which contained a slivery substance.

"Now I must be going take-care Harry, and good night."

"Good night Professor."

Dumbledore vanished with a loud pop leaving Harry alone out the front of Snape's dwelling with a vile which felt heavy in his hand his thoughts were bubbling. So much had changed in the last few hours with his change in welfare that it was bewildering, but at least for once he was finally getting some answers and not being kept in the dark.

* * *

Harry had dreamt of Sirius that night, they had just been talking it hadn't been about anything in particular, but it had been comforting making Harry feel exultant it was the same feeling he had when Sirius would write to him and to realise that he wouldn't experience that again hurt, and to wake up and remember that he was sleeping in his antagonist's spare bedroom and that Sirius was dead hurt him even more.

These types of dreams had been happening since the moment he came back to the Dursleys for the summer holidays and were maintained around his parents, Sirius and occasionally Cedric and Remus.

Harry was fond of having the connection between the people he loved and highly respected. However, this connection made it harder for him to continue going on with life, as all of these dreams felt so painstakingly real that he wanted to join them ever so badly.

Yet, he knew that Sirius wouldn't have wanted him to shut himself away or crack up. He would have wanted him to live his life to the fullest.

He continued living to do this for Sirius. And if he was the next one to 'die' like Madam Bones and Emmeline Vance he would take down as many Death Eaters with him as he could and Voldemort too if he could manage it as he had told Dumbledore he would do so.

Harry laid in the foetal position pulling the woollen pillow closer to his small frame to realise that it was partially submerged in his own tears. As he turned on his side he saw his reflection in the mirror is his face was blotched and red from were it had been stained with tears.

Harry plucked a couple of tissues from the tissue box beside him to dry his face, when Snape unexpectedly barged into the room which caused Hedwig to hoot indignantly for her fragmented slumber.

"Don't you have any decency to knock?" Harry retorted as he shrouded the tissues from Snape's view not wanting to hear any more of his sardonic outlook on Sirius.

"No, now wash up the bathroom is further up the hall on your left once you are done breakfast will be severed downstairs in the dinning room." Severus said coldly and hastily made his way out of the room.

Harry got up with ample exertion and popped open the lock to his trunk grabbing out his most unsoiled clothes and the lingering owl treats which he feed to Hedwig whom had now forgotten her ire of being rudely awaken and instead was now feeling quite content nibbling on her treats.

Harry walked further down the hall until he found the bathroom that Snape had mentioned, shutting the door behind him he stripped down and climbed into the tub pulling the curtain closed and as he turned on the tap he noticed a spectrum of colours flowing out, which reminded him the time he had visited the perfects bathroom in his fourth year at Hogwarts. As the water finally begun to feel warm against his skin he begun to latter himself with a loan bar of soap scrubbing away at the dirt and grime until his skin was an unruly shade of white, he then begun to wash his mattered hair that was caked in grime with shampoo until he was satisfied and then got out and dried himself off with a towel and changed into an assortment of Dudley's clothes.

As he changed he finally saw his own reflection after two weeks of being under the hostile of the Dursleys. His state was as appalling as what he'd expected. He was ghastly white, in dire need of a shave and his ribs were prodding out which was majority his own fault as his aunt had unequivocally tried to feed him.

* * *

Harry found Snape sitting at the dining table sipping on a cup of tea whist reading the morning's copy of the daily prophet which annoyingly enough showed Harry as the main caption on the front page.

"Sit Potter." Severus said beckoning him towards the seat.

Harry sat down reluctantly.

"You can eat as much as you desire however, tomorrow morning I would expect you to be at this table at nine o'clock ready for breakfast understand?"

"Yes sir."

With a wave of his hand an assortment of food magically appeared looking every much like a Greek banquet.

Harry didn't feel hungry he had eaten more then what he would have liked at the Dursleys the previous day and having to eat the food his antagonist, whom excelled in potion making severed him was just as bad.

"Err... I'm not really that hungry sir." Just staring at the food made him want to regurgitate.

"Potter, I know that you are in a state of grievance and that is quite understandable after the passing of Black. However, I would expect you to eat."

"What do you know about grief?" Harry retorted as he toyed with his fork.

"Potter, I know a lot more than want you would like to know." Severus said with astute.

"Really?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, and it took me a long time for me to get over, but I don't want to speak of that now."

The two sat in silence with the tension between them thickening every second. Until a petite brown owl flew up onto the window seal with an ageing envelope that was embroidered with a Hogwarts crescent tided around the middle of its leg.

"Potter I believe your Owls have arrived." Severus said and with a wave of his wand the window opened and the petite brown owl flew quite quaintly over to Harry, landing elegantly on the table much to Severus pleasure.

Harry swallowed hard his fingers fumbling as he tried to untie the rope from the owls leg. At last, he managed to detach the envelope. He torn it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside.

Ordinary Wizarding Levels:

Harry James Potter has achieved:

Astronomy: A, Care of Magical Creatures: E, Charms: E, Defence Against the Dark Arts: O, Divination: P, Herbology: E, History of Magic: D, Potions: E, Transfiguration: E.

Harry read the parchment through several times, his breathing becoming easier with each reading. It was all right: he has always known that he would fail Divination and he had no chance of passing History of Magic, given that he had collapsed halfway through the examination, but he had passed everything else! He ran his finger down the grades….. He had passed well in Transfiguration and Herbology; he had even exceeded Expectations at Potions! And best of all, he had achieved 'Outstanding' in Defence Against the Dark Arts!

"Ah, Potter I must say you did better than want I expected you too in Potions if It had been myself doing the examination I would have easily given you a Dreadful. However, what was the pass mark for your OWL examination?"

"An Outstanding sir?" Harry said knowing that he had the right answer.

"Yes, and this hereby means that you cannot continue you're studied with Potions." Snape said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Harry looked back down at his results. They were as good as he could hope for, but he felt just one tiny twinge of regret…This was the end of his ambition of becoming an Auror. As he had not secured the required Potions grade. He had known all along that he wouldn't, but he still felt a sinking in his stomach as he looked again at that small black 'E'.

It was odd really, seeing that it had been a Death Eater in disguise who had told him he would make a good Auror, and from there the idea had taken a hold of him, and from that point he hadn't been able to think of anything else he would rather be, as it had seemed right for him as he would be living up to prophecy, and being an Auror would give him the best possible chance of survival, if he joined those highly trained wizards whose job it was to find and kill Voldemort?

After breakfast Harry walked through the clearing with his Firebolt in hand the grass was dewy making his old frayed sneakers considerably filled with water, the sun was coved by thick clouds and the trees swayed in the unusually cold wind for what was supposed to be a summer day.

Harry gripped onto the ebony handle and shouted "Up!" the broom followed the command that he had learnt in his first ever flying lesson swinging his leg over, he took off instantly, and was already able to feel the sensation of wind through his jet black hair as he climbed higher and higher he could see the whole town of Spinner's End as Dumbledore had stated it really was quaint reminding him of a town from the 1800's in the time of the industrial revolution with its dirty surroundings, cobble streets, and rows of two story discoloured brick houses with nothing of interest surrounding it besides a broken down coal factory, a nasty polluted river, and an overgrown shabby park.

Harry swerved in and out of the ancient lanky trees it had been a long while since he had last flew and it felt wonderful. His mind was drifting, now total absorbed in his own thoughts his eyes suddenly began to droop. He would hope his father would be proud of what he had achieved carrying on his legacy of Quidditch captain, and he could imagine his parents, and Sirius and Remus on the other side of them in the stands clapping and cheering him on with beaming smiles full of joy as they watched him.

* * *

_Harry found himself lying in a hospital bed with contraptions surrounding him. Barely able to make out the silhouette of his own parents and Sirius and Remus whom hovered over his beside with concerned looks on their faces as the rays of sunlight blinded him._

"_Prongslet, your finally awake are you feeling alright?"_

"_Hmm….I'm sore." Harry said sucking in a breath as he finally began to felt the impact of his injuries. _

"_Oh, sweetheart you gave us all such a scare?" Lily said worryingly. _

"_What…Happened?" Harry asked with slight confusion. _

"_One of the bludgers came your way just as you caught the snitch it knocked you off your broom I reckon you fell about forty meters." Sirius said._

"_I…I just closed my eyes for a second I was on my broom I caught the snitch and... I don't know what happened." _

"_You'll be alright just a few scraps and bruises you'll be flying again in no time." James said in a manner that made the situation better then what it was as he ruffling up Harry's unruly hair. _

"_Dad, did we win?" Harry asked suddenly. _

"_Yeah, you caught the snitch beating Hufflepuff by 70 points the team came in earlier, but you were still out of it." James said with a wide smile. _

_Suddenly Poppy came out in her white robes with a variety of potions and ointments. _

"_What's all this bricking?"_

"_Ugh… Here comes Poppy she'll make a fuss we should probably go." Sirius said with a moan. _

"_Out…Out all of you I have to tend to him he needs to take three types of potions and two types of healing ointments. _

"_Yeah, we should probably go you'll be feeling better in no time Harry with Poppy around." Remus said with a warm sincere smile. _

"_No…. Please don't go stay with me please." Harry said he really didn't want them to go not yet. _

"_Harry, sweetheart it's okay none of us will ever leave you." Lily said saddened by the impacts of her sons' words._

"_If you ever need us we'll always be right here." Sirius added pointing towards Harry's heart. _

"_You promise." _

"_We promise." They all said in unison._

* * *

When Harry woke he found himself curled up on the dewy grass with debris and blood smearing his clothes his glasses had broken his Firebolt was nowhere to be found. He tried his hardest to move, but he was in agony every joint in his body ached, but he felt as though his heart had broken that had been one of his most vibrant of his dreams and even though it had been about a situation as closely related to the one he was currently in it still hurt.

"Potter what is the meaning of this?" Severus asked in annoyance as he arrived to his aid.

"I…I fell when I was on my broom I think I might have fell asleep." Harry said with a groan as he stifled all he weight against a nearby tree, finally managing to stand on his aching legs.

"Explain yourself?" Severus asked in a stridently manner.

"I…I've been sleeping a lot during the holidays since…Since….Sirius died" Harry confessed sullenly.

"Potter, have you had any dreams?" Severus asked in a rather demanding manner.

Harry motioned a sombrely nod much to his discomfort.

"From the looks of it you haven't been occluding your mind." Severus said.

"There has been no reason for me too, unlike before these dreams aren't from Voldemort." Harry retorted simply, and from the look on Snape's face what he had said obviously hadn't been adequate to the ear.

Severus snarled all - knowing that he would get nowhere if he argued with the youth. "Potter, I highly doubt that now I believe an urgent discussion with the Headmaster will definitely be in order." He said.

"Okay." Was all Harry managed to say before his legs gave way and he fell limply onto the dewy ground and knew no more.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, follows and to anybody who bothered to read my story I really appreciate it. **

**Please Review! By pressing that lovely button below it's nice to know what you guys thought of the story—good or bad.**

**If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to talk for whatever reasons please PM me I don't mind.**

**TBC…**

**A.L107**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series it all belongs to J.K. Rowling however, I do own the OC's in this story. **

*~ **A Second Chance** ~*

**Chapter Three**

"_If you are depressed you are living in the past. If you are anxious you are living in the future. If you are at peace you are living in the present." - _**Lao Tzu**

* * *

"Severus, what is it you needed to discuss with me so urgently?" Albus asked, as he beckoned Severus into his office.

As Severus took a seat he abruptly began to feel a sense of inconvenience in the pit of his stomach. "As you know Potter, fell off his broom late this morning, however, you must know that it wasn't one of an ordinary nature." Severus said with a sigh.

"Please explain?" Albus said, feeling quite intrigued his attention being solely focused on Severus.

"Potter, has been having dreams, I don't know their foresight, but they seem to be similar to what they were like last time, which has commenced me to believe that the Dark Lord has conjured up an innovative method to be able to hurt Potter both emotionally and physically since their last encounter and with Potter currently at his lowest point after the death of Black. I believe that he wants these dreams and doesn't want to block them out, thus contributing to the fall." Severus said eloquently.

"Severus, from this statement that you have so specified. It has become imminent that Harry's training in Occlumency must be continued. As you know I have all trust in your abilities and will consequently insure you with the task of properly mastering Harry in the art of Occlumency, it's essential that he resumes otherwise if this is all in fact true which seems quite likely than Harry will surely end up dead." Albus said with all seriousness.

"Headmaster, I have already tried to teach him once and he was an uttermost failure when it came to Occlumency isn't there anybody else more suitable?" Severus asked gritting through his teeth with a tone that endured resentment.

"Severus, you are Harry's Godfather an you cannot hind that. I know the two of you have a history as you have so effortlessly portrayed to me, but he isn't the bad child that you have clearly considered him to be, it is true that he has many of James's qualities, but he also has just as many of Lily's qualities including her way of heart." Albus said assertively.

Severus acknowledged him with a curt nod, and left swiftly through the floo network, leaving Dumbledore in his office encircled by his many trinkets.

* * *

When Harry emerged from sleep later that afternoon he was greeted by the afternoon sun, which had somehow managed to seep through the murky windows.

Harry instantaneous felt light headed as he tried to speak, all that managed to come out was a puny raspy voice, noticing a glass of water on his besides table that would quench his thirst, he outstretched his arm to grab the glass of water when he has suddenly begun to feel the subsided pain shoot through him, and in a matter of consciousness the glass slipped through his fingers, becoming shards of glass in an increasing puddle of tepid water.

Harry cursed under his breath from the sharp pain that he'd come to associate himself with.

"Potter, explain yourself what's going on up here?" Severus asked in a strident manner as he once again barged into the room.

"I… I didn't mean it the glass slipped through my fingers." Harry said, trying his hardest not to show an ounce of pain in front of his antagonist.

"I can clean it up if you like?" Harry stubbornly offered.

"Potter, are you really that imprudent." He asked in a manner to aggravate him.

While Harry watched on Severus sighed and swiftly grabbed is wand out from beneath his robes.

Severus quickly cast a drying charm to evaporate the water and a spell that Harry knew as reparo which was able to situate the detached pieces to reform the glass back to its original status.

"Potter, in the future, you should seek assistance to achieve such maintenance instead of being so courageous." Severus said.

"Okay…." Was all Harry managed to say, putting all his exertion into being inconspicuous about the pain that he was currently enduring.

Severus noticed by the boy's demeanour that he was hiding something behind that eminent façade of his.

"Potter, I need to take off your shirt the injuries that you suffered during your fall are in dire need of attention I need you to administer these potions otherwise your wounds will fester and cause an infection if left untreated." Severus said omnisciently.

Harry saw a few potions that he was actually able to identify such as a wound cleaning potion which sterilizes the wound, and stings and smokes on contact, and a blood - relishing potion as the Matron Madam Pomfrey had used them as a result of his multiple accolades.

There was no way he was going to tell Snape out of all people about the pervious injuries he had sustained if noticed had been from the abuse that was upheld while he stayed at the Dursleys for the Summer which he hadn't told anyone about not even his best friends Ron and Hermione.

"Sir…. I would rather not." Harry muttered, trying to shroud himself amongst the blankets.

"Potter, just stop this attitude, it won't get you very far. The shirt you are currently wearing his covered in blood, and I need to tend to your injuries." Severus said in all seriousness with his patience rapidly growing thin.

Harry grumbled and overly painted a pained and insecure expression on his face as he slowly removed his shirt; his body was covered in both deep as well as shallow lesions and abrasions.

Severus fashioned a basin and sponge from his wand and set to work washing away the excess debris from Harry's body and the applied the specified potions which healed his open wounds instantly as though nothing had occurred.

"I'll bring up lunch in about an hour or so, along with some more potions until then, get some rest if you are bored there are some books on the shelf." Severus said in an undemanding tone.

"Thank you…. Sir." Harry said with a sigh as the potions master left the room with his equipment in tow, and shut the door behind him; knowing now that he would have free range to sleep for as long as he wanted after lunch.

* * *

When Harry woke it was only six in the morning and he already knew that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep, however badly he wanted too, as today was the day he had been dreading since the moment he had arrived at the Dursleys for the summer holidays, as it was the day that Sirius's funeral was to be held.

He suddenly felt the urge to grieve something that he hadn't really done furthermore, he knew that today he would have to try his hardest to keep those feelings at bay all - knowing that today would represent itself with the realization that Sirius the only man who he considered a father figure and that was a part of the Potter family would really be gone.

Harry got up and popped the lock to his trunk grabbing out a pair of underwear, and a pair of black wizarding robes that were almost too small for him since he'd recently had another growth spurt, he then walked over to the bathroom which he knew as now being down the hall.

Once the water was hot enough Harry begun to scrub away at the dried blood and the debris that he had inherited from the previous day's incident. Once he was done, he grabbed a bottle of shaving cream and a razor that he had been able to retrieve during the schooling year he decanted enough shaving cream and lathered it on his face and held on the razor in a delicate motion as not to cut himself. Once he was done, he washed away the residue with a face cloth and changed into his attire making himself look presentable.

He then made it back into his room, he bundled his dirty clothes into his trunk, and decided to do a quick tidy up of his temporary bedroom, before going downstairs to endure another unneeded encounter with Snape.

Harry walked slowly down the stairs as the injuries he sustained still gave him a twinge of annoyance, however, he didn't know if it was from the fall or from what he had suffered in the long time from his mistreatment at the Dursleys or if it was a collaboration of both.

He found Snape at the table once again hidden in the pages of the daily prophet and sipping on a cup of herb infused tea.

"Potter, how you are feeling this morning?" Severus asked.

"Better." Was all Harry said, unsure about how to go about the question answer as he was feeling somewhat better physically however, definitely not mentally.

Harry observed from Snape's stance that he understood, but didn't press matters any further as they would possibly hit a delicate subject one he definitely didn't want to press on today of all days.

Harry looked around at the dishes that encircled him in his present state he really didn't have the stomach to eat, however, he could feel Snape's eye on him waiting patiently for him to consume something.

Harry reluctantly grabbed a slice of toast coated in butter and strawberry jam, and poured himself a small portion of pumpkin juice.

He ate it slowly taking diminutive bites, and drained each bite with a swig of pumpkin juice until he was finished.

Untimely Dumbledore arrived at Spinners End not long later wearing a pair of black simplistic wizarding travelling robes and his usual half - moon spectacles.

Severus didn't budge for anyone, not even Albus Dumbledore, who he did go through the necessary questions he saw fit to be able to comply with before allowing him entry into the premises as even his safety, and wellbeing was on the line, as harbouring the one and only Harry Potter brought many dangerous possible consequences so he couldn't be too careful.

"Ah, Severus will there be any chance that you'll be joining us this morning?" Albus asked with a sincere smile.

"No, I don't believe my appearance would be much welcomed at an event such as this." Severus said feeling rather irritated by such a degrading question.

"Very well, without further ado, I believe Harry and I must be off." Dumbledore said.

Harry nodded and once again followed Dumbledore out the door and onto the cobblestone street.

"Harry, well shall once again be travelling by apparition so I'll need you to hold tightly onto my arm."

Harry did as he was told and in a flash he found himself landing softly onto the crisp grass amongst many of the other members who had found it in themselves to collaborate together to say goodbye to one of their own.

Harry knew that not many would attend, and expected as such that the majority would be members of the order, as in this present time Sirius was still believed to be an unscrupulous man in the eyes of the wizarding world not the man of such calibre that Harry knew he truly was.

Their arrival quickly caught the attention of Remus, who rushed over towards them.

"Hello Harry." Remus said as he pulled Harry into a tender affection, hug without him saying a single word.

"Hello Remus." Harry replied.

Harry felt strange about the sudden bout of affection that had been displayed as he wasn't exposed to it often.

"Ah, Dumbledore do you mind if I have a word with Harry?" Remus asked as Harry removed himself from his grasp.

"Of course, my boy." Dumbledore said with a sincere smile and quickly strolled off towards other members of the order leaving Harry and Remus alone.

"Harry, how are you holding up? I know that times such as these when we lose the people we love quite dearly for us can be difficult to handle." Remus asked with a grim smile as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder as a way of condolence.

"Ah… I'm fine, really." Harry said.

"Harry, there is no need to hind behind such a façade you have dealt with a lot, even more so than fully grown men you cannot keep these emotions bottled up forever otherwise you'll never move passed it and stay in a dormant position." Remus said in a manner that conveyed that he wasn't going to back down until he got a satisfactory answer from the disturbed youth.

"I just don't know where to start; it's been difficult to comprehend. So much has happened in this last month and I don't think I'm able to handle it." Harry said truthfully unable to look at him as tears begun to form in his eyes.

"When your Mother and Father passed, I was adrift in life, but, while pondering over my reading I came across a quote. "When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us." I have managed to take it in the literary sense which I have held in regard during difficult times like today; I see it as my way of getting through just remembers that." Remus said.

The two headed back to where the others were situated and waited for the funeral to commence.

There was nobody to conceal, they all knew that, but it still hurt, none the less since there was no way that Sirius had the ability to be able to fully rest in peace.

Nymphadora was unable to control her anguish over her cousins passing let, out a bellowing cry and in turn, her hair changed to an instant unfathomable shade of black.

Once the funeral commenced people came and said a few thoughtful words on behalf of Sirius.

Harry couldn't help, but tremble when he heard their words, and when he fell witnessed to his Godfather's coffin being lowered into the ground, he broke. It was a reality, something he had been trying to block out since the holidays begun now there was no denying that Sirius was really dead.

Once the funeral had officially ended and people said their individual goodbyes. Harry watched on as Remus supported a grieving Nymphadora as he said goodbye to his old friend and laid a white peace lily upon his grave.

"Harry, I'll leave you be to say your last goodbyes." Dumbledore said as they watched Remus and Nymphadora leave.

"Thank you Professor."

Harry kneeled down and placed a white peace lily on top of the newly overturned dirt just as Remus had done before him.

"Sirius, this is going to be awfully difficult to say, but I wish you were still here. Sirius, I wish you were still alive, but when I found out you were my Godfather I was so pleased as I finally had someone who loved me and wanted to take me in on their own accord. For years I had dreamt of being taken away by the Dursleys and you had offered me that."

"However, now that you are gone, I feel terribly lost I don't know what to do, or how to handle these emotions that are welling up inside me, and to make matters worse, I've been fostered into the hands of Snape. I just don't know what to do with Sirius…. I've been trying to not crack up and live my life, but it's been tremendously difficult and I feel as though I haven't been succeeding. Instead, I began to feel adrift in life with every day being more difficult than the last."

"I miss you Sirius and I wish that you never had to die or risk your life to save my own, but I am every bit grateful for the love and the knowledge that you showed me. You changed my life and made me a better person helping me express myself and made me feel overjoyed to have a person such as you in my life."

"I love you Sirius, and I shall never forget you, I shall always remember you in my heart."

Harry then turned away and walked over towards the Headmaster exposing the tears, grief and anguish making what he felt well known, as he grabbed a hold of Dumbledore's arm once more and together they made a hasty return back to Spinner's End.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, follows and to anybody who bothered to read my story I really appreciate it.**

**I know that Sirius wasn't given a funeral, but I felt that he truly deserved one for being the great man that we knew him as. So this is my take. **

**Also writing a funeral scene for Sirius I believe would help further develop this story with the usage of character development which will be explored at a later date. **

**Please Review! It's nice to know what you guys thought of the story-good or bad.**

**If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to talk for whatever reason, please PM me I don't mind.**

**TBC…**

**A.L107**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter series it all belongs to J.K. Rowling however, I do own the OC's in this story.**

*~ **A Second Chance** ~*

**Chapter Four**

"_If there is no struggle, there is no progress." -_ **Frederick Douglass **

* * *

During Potter's departure Severus took it in his stride to look through the boy's belongings. He need to figure out the reasoning's behind the boy's hidden façade.

What he found was astounding Potter had little attire and what he had was too big and worn he begun to ponder if other factors contributed to this like the lesions and abrasions that covered his body along with his issue of being immensely underweight.

Did the aspect of abuse occur at the Dursleys?

He needed to investigate this further it was well known that Potter didn't get along with his relatives, but what really happened to him during his years at the Dursleys that was what he needed to know.

* * *

"Potter, there is something that I urgently need to discuss with you."

"What is it, sir?" Harry asked inquisitively.

"It has come to my attention that I need an insight into what really occurred during your stay at the Dursleys."

"Why do you ask?" Harry replied.

"Your lack of proper necessities is astounding, and from the aspect of your fall. I highly doubt that the multiple abrasions and lacerations that you sustained were all due to that cause." Severus said calmly.

Harry sighed; he had sincerely hoped that matter would have slipped his mind so he could escape such demanding questions.

"I…. I can't…." He muttered unable to meet the potion masters piercing gaze.

"Potter." Severus said, giving him an intrusive look.

"I can't… trust you." Harry stated.

"Well, you need to trust somebody Potter whether you like it or not." Severus said.

"That's easy for you to say." Harry retorted.

"Yes, it is you had better understand that right now I'm the only person you can physically trust."

"Well, I don't think I can, what makes you think that I would tell you, a person who has given me so much grievance for just existing so why would I tell you my whole life story!" Harry exclaimed.

The boy did have a fair point; Severus had to give him that.

"Potter, and one last thing I've spoken to the Headmaster and he has told me that after your encounter with the Dark Lord and the dreams that you have been having you need to be further developed in the art of Occlumency." Severus said.

"I don't need to learn Occlumency; I'm doing fine on my own." Harry retorted.

"You are deliberately letting the Dark Lord into your mind Potter I hardly believe you are doing fine you could have died falling off your broom." Severus said.

"Don't you understand, the Dark Lord has found your weakest point and seeks to exploit it." Severus continued.

"Maybe, he has, why I would care." Harry countered.

"Potter, do you really want to end up dead?" Severus asked sincerely.

"It would be better being dead than being here." Harry exclaimed. "I just want to be left alone; I've dealt with more than my fair share!" Harry said as he took off to his temporary room with angry tears welling in his eyes.

Severus rubbed his temple, he felt a headache coming on; he really didn't know how much he could take of this teenager's arrogance, stubbornness and stupidity.

Suddenly the spare bedroom door slammed loudly and Severus gritted his teeth in annoyance he really needed a drink, preferably something a lot stronger than his usual herbal infused tea. He sighed as he reached for a bottle of fire whiskey all - knowing that inevitably he would have to deal with the short-tempered adolescent later on.

Harry kicked his trunk, letting out his frustration, but, all he received was a sore toe, which caused him to hiss in pain, he was so angry, he couldn't take it anymore, Harry needed his godfather, he needed Sirius not his so called newly acclaimed godfather Severus bloody Snape!

* * *

"Potter, I would like an apology for your brash unnecessary behaviour I don't take kindly to people slamming doors in my house."

"I'm sorry." Harry muttered whilst not displaying a single ounce of remorse.

"Now, for the time being we shall forget about what happened last night and start afresh." Severus said as calmly as possible, to let something like this slip was not in his nature, but it had to be done if was to have a functional relationship with the youth.

"Today, I would like you to dress in Muggle attire as we shall be going to Muggle London to buy you the necessary necessities that your Aunt and Uncle didn't happen to provide."

"Um… sir… Would we be able to stop at the Gringotts bank so I can withdraw some money?" Harry asked.

"Silly boy! That money is your inheritance; it is not to be wasted on such petty possessions. I shall be supplying you with the necessary provisions that are needed is that understood?" Severus articulated.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied before he went to his temporary bedroom to change into his most orthodox looking Muggle attire.

Once the two were ready they headed to the nearest working bus stop in Spinners End, waiting in silence for the touring bus to arrive.

The suburbs around Spinners End began to change as they moved further and further into the heart of London. The view of shabby houses, to unattended parks and gardens of such ghost towns, changed to that of civilized streets and immaculate brick houses. Harry watched on feeling butterflies in his stomach as they itched closer towards the main streets of London.

The bus driver swiftly turned into a bus lane pulling the bus into a sudden halt as they arrived to their set destination.

Harry and Severus got off at the bus stop and walked over to the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, if it isn't the one and only Harry Potter!" Tom exclaimed with a beaming smile.

"Tom we shall be on our way, if you would please." Severus said, ushering the man to the brick entrance of Diagon Alley.

"Ah, yes Severus."

"Goodbye, Harry Potter."

Harry followed Snape and gave the man a curt nod before heading through the barrier.

It sent a chill down his spine "What happened here?" Harry asked as he saw debris covering the sidewalk, stores were closed, and others were damaged beyond repair, with the buildings having been burnt to a crisp, the foundation having crumbled into pieces.

"Don't you read the news?" Severus questioned.

"Only on occasion." Harry muttered.

"Well, if you must know Death Eaters attacked." Said Severus coldly.

"What?" Harry exclaimed, unable to believe what he just heard, it made his blood boil.

"They attacked Ollivanders and Fortescue, although I don't know why." Severus added just in case the boy thought he had been a part of it.

Harry felt bad he'd gotten along well with Fortescue, so much so that during his stay at the Leaky Cauldron; Fortescue had given him free sundaes while he had done his holiday homework.

"Ollivanders!" Harry expressed. "Where would students get their wands now?" He asked somberly.

"Ollivander isn't the only wand maker; he's just the most rampant." Severus stated.

"Oh, okay." Harry said. This was outrageous, how could this happen in a place like Diagon Alley Harry thought to himself.

"Let's get moving we don't want to draw attention to ourselves just standing here." Severus muttered.

"Why didn't we use polyjuice potion, then?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have the situation under control." Severus replied, he'd spoken to Dumbledore earlier about the movement of the one and only 'Harry Potter.'

"Okay." Harry said as he followed Snape, trying to keep close.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran up to her friend, giving him a wholehearted hug.

"Hello, Hermione." Harry said with a small smile.

"Dumbledore told us everything, how have you been?" Hermione asked.

"It's been tough, but I'll be okay."

"That's good, Sirius would be proud of you."

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said. "Have you seen Ron?"

"He's at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes."

"Huh, what's that?" Harry asked.

"It's a joke shop, Fred and George created it, their business is booming, I guess people have been needing a little bit of a laugh." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry admitted somberly.

"Hello, Professor." Hermione said, acknowledging him with a warm smile.

"Miss Granger." Severus said giving her a curt nod.

"Sir, can I go to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked nervously.

"Alright, I'll be at the Apothecary." Severus said coldly.

Harry smiled; he hadn't thought that Snape would let him go. His heart skipped a beat in excitement; he'd get to see his friends.

Harry's mouth hung open in shock the place looked astounding, Harry suddenly felt as though he needed a hundred eyes to be able to take everything in. Children were everywhere testing out the twins products, one child had even thrown a fanged Frisbee which had started to cause havoc, as it flew around the room.

"Ah, Harry, glad you could join us."

"This place…. This place, it's incredible." Harry said, unable to contain his excitement.

"Thank you." The twins said.

"Harry, you help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge." George said.

"I can't do that!"

"You don't pay here… you gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten. Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask."

Harry wandered off near the Muggle section when he heard Ron and his brother's arguing.

"That's three Galleons, nine Sickles and a Knut. Cough up."

"I'm your brother!" Ron exclaimed.

"And that's our stuff you're nicking."

Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly as Fred and George turned down their brother, he'd have to buy him something, with the money he'd keep from Snape.

"Hey Ron." Harry said.

"Hey mate, how have you been? Mum told us you were staying with Snape, it must be hell?"

"I've been okay, Snape is a little difficult to deal with, but I'll live." Harry said.

Harry joined up with Ron and Hermione as they looked around the store at the products and contraptions, it was really a sight to behold amongst the hassle and bustle of excited children and their parents.

"Ow!" Hermione cried, as one of Fred and George's contraptions had hit her in the eye.

"You, okay Hermione? I'll take you to Mum maybe she can fix it." Ron said reassuringly.

"Here, have some of this." Fred said starling the trio as he popped out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as she touched her already bruising eye.

"Bruise removal cream we needed a remedy for our products, it works wonders." Fred said.

"Is it safe?" Hermione asked, not truly convinced about these so called magical properties, as it could have easily been a ruse.

"Of course." Fred exclaimed handing her the pot.

Hermione nervously dabbed the thick, yellow paste around her eye, and to her amazement the blackish, purple bruise was gone.

"This is truly amazing; maybe I should give some to Madam Pomfery." She said.

* * *

"Mum, we're just going to get some air." Ron said to his mother.

"Alright, stay safe; promise me you'll stay together."

"Yeah, alright Mum." Ron said with a groan.

"What's his problem?" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Mrs Weasley's been giving Ron and Ginny lectures on a daily basis, she didn't even what them to go to Hogwarts this year, she's extremely worried about their welfare, and of course she has every right to be as Death Eaters are attacking frequently.

"Fair enough, did your parents want you to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"No, actually they didn't, they know what's going on I've been keeping them up to date, but they didn't think I'd be safe staying with them as there Muggles and all, so eventually they decided to let me go to Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Harry nodded these attacks were tough on everyone, wizards, witches and Muggles alike.

* * *

"Look, its Draco." Said Harry as he pointed to the high-strung teen.

"Do you think we should follow him?"

"Sometimes I hate you two." Hermione stated with a loud groan as she followed them down the road.

* * *

"Draco, he's a Death Eater." Harry said.

"He's a what?" Ron asked, unable to believe it.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked.

Severus coughed loudly behind the trio "Potter, Weasley, Granger, what are you doing here?" He asked in annoyance after having spent a long while looking for the boy.

Harry panicked and slipped from the ledge, he heard Snape mutter something in those few seconds, but he was more focused on grabbing a hold of something, as his worn out shoes didn't have enough grip to be able to help break his fall.

Harry's face was one of sheer panic as he landed rather painfully on the cobblestone right in front of Snape.

"Why didn't you help him Professor?" Hermione questioned as she watched Ron help Harry up onto his feet.

"He had it perfectly under control, and needed to be taught a lesson." Severus said. "Didn't you Potter?"

Harry mouthed back a reply, but no sound came out, his face instantly turned a bright shade of red as he realised what Snape had done to him.

Severus muttered the counter curse. "Weasley, Granger, what do you think you're doing here?"

"Just looking around sir." Hermione replied guiltily.

"What are you doing here?" Harry responded back a little tense, as he dusted himself off.

"I've been looking for you as a matter of fact." Severus said. "We still have a lot of shops to get to in Muggle London."

"I'll see you two on the first day of school, and I'd suggest leaving this expanse, it isn't safe for children."

"Yes, Snape." Ron said.

Hermione nudged him in the arm, "I mean, yes sir." Ron muttered in annoyance.

Severus gave them a curt nod and took his leave as he grabbed Harry by his forearm and dragged him away quickly.

"Bye." Harry muttered.

* * *

They had eaten out at a Chinese restaurant in which Harry had been grateful as passing numerous restaurants had begun to make his stomach grumble.

They'd brought clothes, underwear, Muggle style books and other items that might have been of interest to Harry.

"Sir, can I get this?" Harry asked, feeling a little awkward as he presented him with a diary.

"Why would you want a diary?" Severus questioned, finding the idea slightly comical.

"It just feels like the right thing to do." Harry exclaimed, feeling a little anxious about getting it since the last time he'd written in one and whether Snape would allow him to because he felt like a liability for having to use Snape money to buy such a petty item.

"Very well." Severus said, picturing the boy writing his feelings down in a leather bound book was beyond him, but he knew that this could help him internally as a coping mechanism because he'd done the same as a child.

When Harry and Severus arrived home, the pair was exhausted. Severus began to put on dinner while Harry went upstairs to his bedroom. He'd gotten all his schooling supplies with the exception of potions, and had then gone to Muggle London in which Snape had brought him proper sized underwear, socks that didn't contain holes, shirts that didn't withhold blood stains, pants and chino's that weren't worn and comfortable shoes that wouldn't make him trip when he walked.

Harry put his new items on his bed and pulled out his leather bound diary and a quill and a pot of ink and wrote.

_First entry: _

_I found a little comfort today, Snape is trying, he brought me proper clothes, and normal necessities, and it's more than what I've ever had. Also, I must admit that he is significantly better than the Dursleys, but I still don't feel totally safe. I cannot trust him yet, he is a Death Eater after all, and the last time I trusted a Death Eater he tried to kill me. _

_Snape wants me to tell him what happened with the Dursleys, but I cannot. I am ready yet, and I haven't even told my best friends, and to be honest I'm not even sure that I could tell them what happened. It hurts, but my pride is on the line, along with my courage. _

_Harry James Potter. _

Harry then closed the diary and when down for dinner, Severus had made a stew which suited the summer rain that had begun to fall outside. Harry had eaten as much as he possibly could before he went up to his room and changed into his brand new flannelette pyjamas before hopping into bed.

When Harry woke up, he was shrouded in darkness as the moonlight was partially blanketed by the long black silk drapes. He reluctantly got up, his mind still preoccupied as he remembered the dream he'd been having about his mother who had been baking chocolate chip cookies, his father was sitting at the kitchen table stuffing his face with lemon and sugar coated pancakes when they'd noticed their teenage son they'd smiled and his father had called him a sleepy head. Harry had shrugged it off has he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his stomach had grumbled loudly and his mother had told him to sit down and eat his pancakes.

Harry smiled as he remembered the vivid dream it wasn't that interesting, but to him it meant a lot, it held sentiment.

* * *

Harry jolted himself awake with a long piercing scream, breathless and soaked in a rivulet of his own sweat; the pain from his scar was becoming unbearable, he felt as though his mind was being turned into mush.

"Potter, what's going on?"

"I… I need… Occumency… The pain is unbearable… It's…. It's torture…." Harry blubbered.

This had escalated too far Voldemort was getting the upper hand and he knew it.

Severus signed, as he watched the boy suffer internally, this was going to be a long and tiresome battle and to be honest from what he had been witnessed to he wasn't sure if the boy was capable of surviving this.

He really needed those Occumeny lessons.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, follows and to anybody who bothered to read my story I really appreciate it.**

**Please Review! It's nice to know what you guys thought of the story-good or bad.**

**If you have any ideas, suggestions or just want to talk for whatever reason, please PM me I don't mind.**

**TBC… **

**A.L107 **


End file.
